Portal zwischen den Welten
by Night Shadow Angel
Summary: Crystal landet durch einen Stromausfall im 17ten Jahrhundert, wo sie auf Jack Sparrow und seine Crew trifft. Doch vorerst weiß sie nicht, dass sie nicht gefangen ist.


Disclaimer: Mir gehört Fluch der Karibik so wie deren Charaktere leider nicht, und ich verdiene zu meinem Bedauern auch kein Geld damit.  
  
Autor: Night Shadow Angel  
  
Story: My longing Desire  
  
Inhalt: Crystal hat ein Problem: Sie kriegt einfach keinen Typen ab, der ihr gefällt. Als sie im tiefsten Selbstmitleid versinkt, fällt auf einmal der Strom der Stadt aus. Und dann knistert es, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ;)  
  
~*~  
  
PLEASE R/R  
  
~*~  
  
Crystal lag auf ihrem Sofa gekleidet in einem knielangen roten Terrorgruppe-Tshirt, welches sie als Nachthemd missbrauchte. Sie hatte sich einige Schachteln Pralinen vor dem Fernseher aufgebaut und weinte bitterlich. Schon wieder hatte einer ihrer Freunde sie verlassen und das nach weniger als zwei Monaten. Im DVD Player drehte sich die "Fluch der Karibik" DVD munter umher.  
  
"Du weißt, wessen Blut wir brauchen...'-'Ja, ich weiß es ganz genau'", sagte Crystal mit weinerlicher Stimme den Piraten im Fernsehn nach.  
  
Sie aß noch eine weitere Praline, als es draußen plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung anfing, gewaltig zu donnern und zu blitzen. Wie vom Blitz getroffen ( ;-) ) sprang sie hoch, lief auf den Balkon und holte ihren Rucksack hinein, der ihren Mp3Player, einige Klamotten, Shampoo, Creme und den ganzen Kram enthielt, da sie gestern wegen der unverhofften Trennung bei ihrer besten Freundin geschlafen hatte. Seit sie nach Hause gekommen war, lag sie in Schlafsachen auf der Couch, aß und sah fern. Den Rucksack hatte sie schnurstracks auf den Balkon geworfen. Zufallstreffer.  
  
Bei dem nächsten reißenden Blitz schaltete sich auf einmal der Fernseher aus, sowie die Lampen in ihrer Umgebung.   
  
"Nah, kein Stromausfall!", klagte sie verheult und machte sich schweren Herzens auf den Weg in den Keller um die Sicherungen umzulegen. Sie schnappte sich ihre kleine blaue Taschenlampe von ihrem Schreibtisch und tappste vorsichtig die Stufen hinunter, nicht beachtend, dass sie ihren Rucksack immernoch fest in der Hand hielt.  
  
Unten im eisigen Keller angekommen war der Lärm um einiges gedämpft. Der Sicherungskasten lag zwei Schritte vor ihr. Als sie ihn erreichte und öffnete, fiel ihre Kinnlade runter.  
  
"So viele Schalter...", stöhnte sie und untersuchte die Schalter. Dort war ein kleiner mit einem roten Punkt darauf. Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Finger auf ihn und legte ihn um. Ein Schock durchfuhr sie, sie hörte ein lautes, blitzartiges Knistern, ihre Arme wurden heiß und sie wurde mit einer gewaltigen Kraft nach hinten gestoßen, die sich wie ein kräftiger Schlag in den Magen anfühlte. Es wurde warm um sie herum und sie erwartete schon den schmerzhaften Aufprall auf dem Steinboden. Doch stattdessen fingen zwei starke Arme sie auf.  
  
"Vorsicht !", sagte eine männliche Stimme überrascht und hörbar verwirrt. Crystal öffnete ihre Augen. Zuerst sah sie nur silberne Punkte und schwarze Kreise doch dann formten sich die Kreise in bemerkenswerte dunkelbraune Augen.   
  
"Was...?", fragte sie benommen und hielt sich den Kopf.   
  
"Wer seid ihr?Blinde Passagiere sind auf meinem Schiff nicht erwünscht!", sagte dieser komische Typ leicht gereizt. Eine seiner dunklen langen Haarsträhnen kitzelte sie an der Nase. Crystal verstand nichtmal mehr Bahnhof. Wo war sie und wer war dieser Typ, dessen Umrisse sie kaum erkennen konnte. Sie blinzelte aber ihre Augen wurden nicht besser.  
  
"Nun, mein Name ist Captain Jack Sparrow--- ähm, Miss???" Um Crystal herum wurde es schwarz und sie hörte eine Stimme weit entfernt rufen. Ach wie schön warm es grade wurde. Und nun schaukelte sie, als würde sie jemand in den Schlaf wiegen. Hmmm, wie schön weich dieses Schaukeln ist...  
  
*~*  
  
Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah hoch zu einer Holzdecke. Über ihr tauchte aufeinmal ein Kopf auf, dessen schwarze Dreds von einem roten Tuch zusammengehalten wurden. In des Kopfes Haaren klimperten viele Perlen. "Ja-Jack?", sagte Crystal verwirrt und konnte es nicht glauben. Über ihr hang grade der Kopf von Jack Sparrow!! Und da war ja auchnoch der Körper, sehr gut! Sie fuhr hoch.   
  
"Hey, Vorsicht, nicht so schnell, Liebes", sagte Jack und fuchtelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Körper, als wollte er sie auffangen. "Wo bin ich?", Crystal konnte es schon bereits ahnen.  
  
"Ihr seid auf meinem Schiff! Auf der Black Pearl", grinste Jack und zeigte seine Goldzähne. "Wie bin ich denn hierher gekommen?", fragte sie verwirrt. Jack seufzte. "Das fragen sie alle, aber nachher macht es ihnen nichts mehr aus. Und so nebenbei, Schätzchen, nettes Gewand, das ihr da tragt."  
  
Crystal sah an sich herunter. Oh nein, sie hatte noch das Terrorgruppe-Tshirt von ihren Exfreund an. So würde sie sicher nicht über ihn hinwegkommen. Andererseits stand vor ihr in Lebensgröße Captain Jack Sparrow, ihr Traummann! Er hielt ihren Rucksack in der Hand. Der kam ihr wie gerufen, darin waren ihre wichtigsten Sachen!   
  
Jetzt grade realisierte sie es erst. Es war verdammt nochmal Jack Sparrow. Und sie wusste aus den ganzen Fanfictions was für eine Schwäche er für hübsche Frauen hatte. Sie grinste kaum merklich.  
  
"Wollt ihr euch nun vorstellen, MIss?" fragte Jack nocheinmal ungeduldig. "Oh, natürlich, verzeiht, mein Name ist Crystal." , erwiderte sie leicht errötend.  
  
"Ein ungewöhnlicher Name... wollt ihr mir vielleicht auch verraten, was euch auf mein Schiff getrieben hat?"  
  
"Naja, das weiß ich auch nicht so genau... das letzte, woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist, dass der Strom ausgefallen ist.", überlegte Crystal.  
  
"Strom?", hackte Jack verdutzt nach. "Ist das euer Schiff?? Ist es gesunken?"  
  
"Nein, Strom, das ist kein Schiff, das ist... ähm... das macht Licht zum Beispiel...", versuchte sie jetzt zu erklären. Jack sah sie nachdenklich an und legte schließlich eine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Crystal wurde knallrot.   
  
"Euer Gesicht ist sehr heiß, könnte es sein, dass ihr euch erkältet habt? Eure Augen sehen seltsam geschwollen aus", sagte er, als er ihr tief in die Augen sah. Crystal seufzte innerlich. Oh nein, sie hatte doch die ganze Zeit wegen Rex, ihrem Exfreund, geweint, und jetzt sah sie der legendäre Jack Sparrow SO!  
  
"Nein, ich denke nicht", sie zögerte.  
  
"Wie dem auch sei, ihr müsst müde sein. Schließlich landet ihr einfach aus dem Nichts mitten in der Nacht auf meinem Deck", er zwinkerte ihr zu.   
  
"Ihr habt Recht, Jack"-"Captain, wenn ich bitten darf"-"Captain, ich bin in der Tat sehr müde... gäbe es... ich meine, könnte ich vielleicht irgendwo schlafen? Und meinen Rucksack... bitte", sie stotterte etwas. Jack sah an sich herunter.   
  
"Oh, natürlich", er gab ihr den Rucksack.  
  
"Eigentlich sollten wir jemanden wie euch in die Brigg sperren, die sich unerlaubten Zugang zu meinem Schiff verschaffen und ohne Gegenleistung in den nächsten Port transportiert werden." Crystal schluckte. "Also entweder werdet ihr auf meinem Schiff aushelfen, oder wir jagen euch über die Planke, das gäbe ein feines Fressen für die Haie" Er strich eine ihrer Haarsträhnen durch seine Finger. Crystal schluckte erneut. "Ich würde es eher begrüßen, Aushilfe zu leisten!", stotterte sie ängstlich. Jack grinste von unten zu ihr herauf. "Dann ist das wohl beschlossene Sache, nicht wahr, Liebes? Sehr gut... wie ich euch Frauen kenne, würdet ihr sicher nicht gerne mit einer Bande stinkender Piraten zusammen schlafen, da bleibt euch nurnoch meine Kabine oder die frische, schwüle karibische Luft." Er zwinkerte erneut. "Wenn ihr in meinem Bett schlaft, kann ich allerdings nicht für eine weniger heiße Nacht als an Deck garantieren." Er grinste breit.  
  
'Wird ja immer besser', jubelte Crystal innerlich.  
  
"Ihr habt Recht, Captain, ich würde eure Kabine vorziehen", sie lächelte schüchtern.   
  
"Dann wird es euch sicher freuen, zu hören, dass ihr bereits in meinem Bett liegt, Crystal", Jack machte eine Geste mit dem Arm, die ihr den Raum zeigen sollte.  
  
"Und wo schlaft ihr, Jack?", fragte sie leicht ahnend, was er antworten würde.  
  
"Neben euch, wo sonst! Ein Captain lässt sich nicht gerne aus seinem Bett verdrängen. Und wo wir grade dabei sind, nennt mich doch Jack. Das klingt einfach besser, nich?", sagte er sarkastisch.  
  
Crystal lächelte, wie sie es seit ihrer Trennung von Rex nichtmehr getan hatte. "Gerne, Jack." Sie rutschte weit rüber an die rechte Seite des Betts, um Jack Platz zu machen und erwartete, dass er sofort neben sie sprang, doch statt dessen stand er neben dem Bett und sah Crystal an.  
  
"In deinem seltsamen Kleid willst du schlafen, Liebes?", fragte er etwas verwirrt. Crystal begutachtete ihr Schlafshirt.  
  
"Naja, es ist mein Schlafshirt", sagte sie. Jack sah sie noch eine Weile an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und lies ein "Mir soll´s recht sein", von sich hören.   
  
Dann zog er sich sein Oberhemd aus, die Weste und seinen Gürtel. Er streckte sich und legte sich neben Crystal.  
  
"Gute Nacht Liebes", nuschelte er noch, bevor er sich umdrehte und zu schnarchen began.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Jack", murmelte Crystal zurück, bevor sie mit einem Lächeln einschlief.  
  
*~*  
  
Es war spät in der Nacht, als Crystal aus einem Alptraum hochfuhr. Sie hatte von Rex geträumt, wie er sie grausam verlassen hatte wegen einer anderen. Stille Tränen liefen ihre geröteten Wangen runter und sie ließ ein leises Schluchzen hören. Jack drehte sich um.   
  
"He, Liebes", flüsterte er zutraulich. "Bedrückt dich etwas?"  
  
Crystal wischte ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Nein", antworte sie traurig, "es ist nichts..."  
  
Jack richtete sich auf. "Glaub mir, ich kenne mich mit euch Frauen aus, und es ist nicht nichts. Und du willst doch nicht den ersten Befehl deines neuen Captains missachten?"  
  
Crystal sah Jack voller Tränen an und ließ sich schließlich in seine Arme fallen. "Oh Jack", schluchzte sie in eine Schulter. Er war vorerst überrascht, erwiderte die Umarmung aber dann.   
  
"He, pssst, es wird wieder gut", flüsterte er und streichelte ihre Haare. Sie waren so wunderbar weich und rochen so gut. Dieses Mädchen tat ihm leid.  
  
"Es ist nur, mein Freund hat vor zwei Tagen Schluß gemacht...", schluchzte sie leise. Jack verstand.  
  
"So ist das, du hast Liebeskummer...", sagte er wissend. "Ich könnte was dagegen tun, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es dich nicht aufheitern würde", hauchte er in ihre Haare. Crystals Herz schlug höher. Was hat er gesagt? Er will doch nicht etwa....?? Oder doch?  
  
Jack streichelte ihr über die Wange und schob ihr Kinn mit einem Finger hoch und zwang sie so dazu, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. "Jack...?", Crystal ahnte, was er vorhatte und ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus. "Jack, ich glaube nicht, dass-" Er wich zurück.  
  
"Ich weiß genau, was du meinst" sagte er, verdrehte seinen Schnurrbart, lächelte sie an und drückte sie sanft zurück in die Kissen. Er legte einen Arm fest um sie und wog sie sanft wieder in den Schlaf. Als sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war, gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Schlaf schön, Liebes", flüsterte er, bevor auch er wieder einschlief.  
  
*~*  
  
Das ist meine erste Fanfiction auf FF.net  
  
Hoffentlich sagt ihr mir durch eine liebe kleine Review, wie ihr den Anfang meiner Story findet. Also wer auch immer die Story hier liest, schreibe einfach, "gut" oder "schlecht", damit ich weiß, wie sie ankommt.  
  
Euer Night Shadow Angel 


End file.
